


Steve Needs a Hug

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [52]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Steve is crying. What should Bucky do?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334246
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Steve Needs a Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exclamation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclamation/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just another Steve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408757) by [exclamation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclamation/pseuds/exclamation). 



> This is my third illustration for Just Another Steve, by Exclamation. Such a great story!

Inspired by Exclamation's story, "Just another Steve"

**Author's Note:**

> Today is National Relaxation Day. 
> 
> If you'd like to see any of my Figures do anything fun and relaxing today, the sky is the limit! 
> 
> I actually have Figures for almost everyone in the MCU, so if you have a prompt, please let me know!!
> 
> I've started a new series just for these Illustrations, since these are not really about Relaxation. 
> 
> Also, introducing Beautiful Steve, the 6.5" action figure that matches Gorgeous Bucky. Thanks to Pambot3000 for the inspiration!


End file.
